A traction battery having a larger energy density may provide a greater electric-only drive range. For lithium-ion batteries, used in many modern electric vehicle (xEVs), such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicle (BEVs), greater cell energy densities may be achieved by introducing new host materials and/or improving design of each of the cells. An amount of lithium in a given lithium-ion cell, also referred to as “cyclable lithium,” may determine a capacity, and, therefore, energy density, of that cell.